


Video Games

by rraimie



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why the boys shouldn't be late to video games night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

It was so much fun messing with Hyesung that Eric couldn’t stop making fun of him. It was their typical weekend and the boys were supposed to get together to play video games, but as usual, everyone was running late and only Eric and Hyesung were on time, but that was mostly because they lived in the same building.  
  
“Quit it, would you!” Eric was having the time of his life. Every weekend was the same. He would press the buttons on Hyesung’s joystick to make him lose, and knowing Hyesung’s competitive side, it annoyed the hell out of him.  
  
“Eric I swear to fucking god that if you don’t stop this right now…” there it was, Hyesung was getting mad an Eric couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
“Come on, Syung. It’s just a game” Hysung frowned.  
  
“Yeah, a fucking game in which I could’ve kicked your ass if you weren’t so damn annoying” Eric couldn’t resist any longer, he pinched Hyesung’s puffy cheeks, which made the brunette stop on his tracks, blushing slightly.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing” Eric smiled, bringing his face closer to Hyesung’s flustered one.  
  
“Making you shut up” and with that, Hyesung blushed all shades of red as Eric’s lips made contact with his own.  
  
Maybe Eric’s annoying side wasn’t that annoying after all.


End file.
